The Disaster Of My Life
by cristerlighter
Summary: When Courtney finally decides to relax for spring break she goes on a cruise with her bestfriend a party boy and a delinquent. what happens when disaster comes the ship sinks, there far from land and have strive to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Courtney's POV

I sighed holding my books heading off to school, this week has been really stressful for me considering all of the exams I had. I only have to take one more exam and then it will finally be spring break. I smiled at the thought finally having a chance to have a break from the drama and stress school has been putting on me. I got to my locker getting my books I needed for class, I heard a voice behind me "Hey Courtney". I turned around and saw who it was, Bridgette, I smiled "Hey Bridgette whats up?" I said as I closed my locker walking with her to class thankful we had the first class of the day together. "Nothing much, hey listen I was wondering if you had any plans during spring break?" she said looking at me "I don't recall having any sort of plans during the break so I guess I don't". We both reached our class sitting in the middle row were are seat were assigned luckily we got seated next to each other. "Well my uncle gave me 4 free tickets for a 5 star cruise that will be sailing tomorrow!" she said excitedly I was also jittering with some excitement but honestly really didn't think I wanted to go. just in case something came up over the break, I also wanted to study more for my next exams I always loved planning ahead and made sure I was on track with everything. "I don't think so Bridgette I have a lot on my mind and I like to study for my next exams" she rolled her eyes at this. "Anyways, how did your uncle get tickets for a 5 star cruise?" I asked with my eyes filling up with curiosity "Well my uncle works on the ship as a mechanic and with the employee discount he has he managed to make enough money for the tickets" she said. I nodded "Besides Courtney I really think you should go with me all you do is work and study, you never have time to hang out or just relax plus I think you need your mind taken off of school and the exams you want to study for since the next one is so close" she said rolling her eyes saying ending off her sentence with a bit of sarcasm. "I just like planning ahead and getting things done" saying simply and confidently nodding a bit, She groaned "Please Courtney" she said persistently begging grabbing my shoulders shaking me a bit I sighed rolling my eyes "Fine I'll go" I said a bit annoyed. She chuckled "knew you would cave in eventually, just be at my house tomorrow at 7am sharp" I nodded listening "So who are you giving the other 2 tickets to?" "Well I gave Geoff the 2 other tickets so he can at least have a guy friend around to hang with" I nodded the bell was about to ring so I got out my books and turned to the page that was assigned on the board and waited for the bell. "**RING RING"** I scoped over my surroundings checking to see who was here or not I looked next to me looking at an empty seat, I rolled my eyes knowing exactly who it was that was late. The door opened and there he stood standing "6,2",green mohawk, and with his dumbass grin on his face "Duncan your late" the teacher said sternly. He rolled his eyes "whatever" he took in his surroundings looking at everyone his eyes landing on me. His piercing teal eyes looking straight at me as if he could see right through me he grinned walking over to his desk which was next to mine and he sat down.

"Hey there hotstuff looking sexy today" he said wiggling his brow at me eyeing my body checking it out I scrunched up my face I disgust "Cut it out you disgusting juvenile" I whispered harshly "Oh my bad princess you look absolutely stunning today does that satisfy you now sweetheart" he said rolling his eyes at the end. I groaned clearly annoyed putting on a glare. "I can't wait until spring break were I won't have to see your sorry face all week", He chuckled and leaned his face a couple inches towards close to mine, did he scoot his desk closer to mine? I shivered when I felt his hot breath on my neck "Who knows princess maybe I will get to see you through the break and if I do I would be very contented" He purred I felt my insides melt a little at this but shook the feeling off "Ugh!" I pushed him away trying to focus on my assignments "I know you want me babe it won't be long until you realize how much you want to date me" he said smirking. I rolled my eyes till focusing on my assignments whispering "you wish". When he was about to say something **"RING RING"** I left quickly as I could before he could say anything else. When school was over I headed straight to my locker. When I started putting things in my locker I felt I weird sensation on my back I shut my locker turning around seeing the asshole criminal known as Duncan "Hey babe you ready for spring break" he said grinning "yea can't wait hoping not to see your sorry ass the whole week" I quickly spat. He licked his lips pushing me up against the lockers tilting my chin so I'd face him directly "such language princess never knew you had in you" he rubbed circles with his thumb over my cheek which made me blush "I really hope I get to spend time with you over the week" he said inching his face closer to mine I came to my senses and slapped him pushing him away from me "Ow, Damn!" he said rubbing his cheek looking at me "Don't you ever touch me like that again you perverted delinquent!" I said harshly grabbing my stuff I started walking away when I heard Geoff's voice in the background "Hey Duncan my man I have something to ask ya"I didn't bother to listen to the conversation I walked home jumping on my bed sighing "what a long week this is going to be."  
I heard the door open knowing it was my mom I walked downstairs to greet her "good afternoon mother" my mother looked at me and smiled "Oh well good afternoon to you sweetheart how was school?". "Oh it was great" I said rolling my eyes "hey mother can I ask you something?" she looked at me with curiosity "yes sweetheart?" "Do you think I could spend the spring break with Bridgette?" I asked hoping she said no and had some kind of reason behind it ,but she smiled and said "of course sweetheart you deserve to I think it time for you to relax and hang out with your friends for a change instead of studying and working most of the time plus I'm impressed with your grades honey". I sighed nodding "thanks mother" I went upstairs took a shower and went to bed early having to get up at 7am and get to Bridgette's house. "**BEEP BEEP" **I opened my eyes slowly getting up rubbing my eyes looking at the time "6:15" "alright 45 minutes until 7am I got time" I got dressed wearing a purple tank top and blue navy pants with black converse sneakers packing my suitcase with clothes and other accessories I went to greet my mom and said goodbye then headed off to Bridgette's place I was driving there when I parked the car in the drive way I saw Bridgette and Geoff and the other person, I sat there in shock looking at who it was "no way".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! it's been awhile since I have updated, sorry I just have had a lot work on my hands right now but I'm back. Don't worry I'm still working on the story and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own total drama or characters.**

**All Rights Reserved to Teletoon.**

Courtney's POV  
I got out of my car still shocked on who it was "D-Duncan?!" I walked over to where all of them were standing 

"In the flesh sweetheart, fancy meeting you here" he said winking having that dumb smirk on his face. I scowled "no, no wait a second what the hell are you doing here Duncan I thought you would be off vandalizing a school building or something!?" 

"well that was my intention dollface but my bro Geoff here invited me to go on a cruise with him and his girlfriend over the summer, I was going to turn down the offer, cruises aren't really my type of thing, but when I heard a certain little princess was going I couldn't refuse the offer" He said

I stared trying to gather all of the information he had just said once I had gained back my senses I turned to Geoff and Bridgette, motioning Bridgette to come talk with me privately. 

"Bridgette what the hell?! You invited me on a trip just to spend a whole week with that perverted jackass!?" I said whispering harshly

"I'm sorry Courtney I didn't know Geoff was going to invite him I swear, but Geoff told me last minute that he really wanted to hang best bud over the summer and if he didn't go he wouldn't go either, and I really didn't want to cancel our vacation plans" she said with a hint of sadness.

I sighed "fine Bridgette ill try managing to tolerate him but I'm only doing this for you" I said surely. She hugged me saying "thank you thank you Courtney! I'm sure you'll have a great time on the cruise, and maybe liking to spend time with a certain green mohawk boy" she said smirking a bit both of us getting up walking over to the boys.

"Ha! As if I would ever love spending time with that idiot delinquent." She just chuckled looking over at the boys who were closing the back of the car that was filled up with suitcases

"Alright boys are you ready" Bridgette said with excitement getting into the passenger side closing her door.

"Alright WooHoo! I call drivers side Bro's!" Geoff said with a wide smile "get ready to party dudes!" he started up the car while me and Duncan got in the back seat

"Yes I'm very looking forward to spending quality time with a certain princess" he said wiggling his brow at me wrapping an arm around my shoulder, I slapped it off.

"As if I'm going to spend any time on this vacation with you , in fact I should just spray a can of "anti Duncan" spray just to keep you off me for a week "he rolled his chuckling looking out the window

I sighed looking out the window rubbing my forehead, when will this madness end!? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys just giving you an update on the story, chapter 3 will almost be up soon. I'm currently working on a side story called "Juvenile and Juliet'' that will be posted in a while, stay tuned for the next chapter coming up shortly!**


End file.
